Ambyar Brothers
by Belladonna Cantabile
Summary: Bukan sekadar gurauan atau sajak para bujangan. "Tetap tegar walau hati ambyar", begitulah semboyan yang melekat pada diri mereka, yang menamakan diri Ambyar Brothers.


Bagi Hiroto Maehara, kenangan tak selalu berarti mantan. Meski masa kuliah tak selalu indah, ada satu masa yang signifikan dan bisa dibilang berfaedah.

Mulanya berfaedah untuk kantongnya, kemudian berfaedah untuk hatinya ketika gebetan tak bersambut, dompet kering, pikiran jadi semrawut. Berlanjut menjadi pelipur lara untuk dosen pembimbing akademiknya, kenangan itu masih ada dan solid, meski nama kelompok mereka mencerminkan hal sebaliknya.

Mereka adalah sebuah paradoks kehidupan yang dikenal Hiroto dengan nama Ambyar Brothers.

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

**Ambyar Brothers**

**Oleh :**

Belladonna Cantabile

**Disklaimer :**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui

Fanfiksi ini adalah murni karya nonprofit, kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Sebuah hadiah oelang tahoen untuk Belladonna Cantabile yang ke-2. Terima kasih telah menemani dan membaca karya kami.

**...***...**

**Selamat membaca :)**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu Hiroto masih mahasiswa _freshman_, tapi sejatinya bibit-bibit buaya sudah mulai berkecambah di dalam sanubari. Pernah sekali ia galau mau makan atau mau menelepon mahasiwi cantik dari jurusan sebelah. Sungguh kelakuan yang minus.

"Sebodo amat Karasuma-_sensei_ mau ikut lokakarya kek, mau kondangan kek, mau ke bulan kek, mau main badminton kek, yang penting aku lapar!"

Menilik salah satu ciri-ciri makhluk hidup yang mana mereka membutuhkan makanan, Hiroto menimbang mau pilih lauk apa di kantin nanti. Selama menuruni tangga ia salah fokus; tak habis pikir dengan sumber daya marah-marah Karasuma-_sensei_ yang entah didapat dari mana.

Karasuma-_sensei_ itu amat berbeda dengan ibu Hiroto. Ibunya kalau habis marah-marah itu tidak pernah lupa diri dan lupa waktu, apalagi menyumpahi anak durhaka—tidak pernah, semua itu tidak pernah. Toh nanti juga Hiroto disayang-sayang lagi. Sementara Karasuma-_sensei_ yang ceramah selama dua jam kuliah saja serasa sewindu, dosen yang bersangkutan bicara terus persis seperti tanggul jebol, benar-benar memberi ilmu seperti kewajiban seorang praktisi akademi. Tak lupa mengabsen daftar dosa mahasiswanya dari A sampai Z, macam titip absen, telat mengumpulkan tugas, dan ketiduran di kelas. Setidaknya itu adalah komentar jahat dari beberapa mahasiswa tak tahu adat. Apalagi tadi Karasuma-_sensei_ kuliah lima jam nonstop untuk menukar jam kuliah minggu lalu karena ia menghadiri lokakarya. Maka mengisi lambung bukanlah kesalahan.

Namun, bukannya langsung pesan nasi sup seperti biasa, ia malah berbelok tajam ke arah koperasi mahasiswa.

"Buuuk, pulsa dong," teriaknya.

Hinata yang sedang jaga di koperasi langsung sebal, "Bak buk bak buk, dikira aku ibumu."

"Halah gitu aja marah," jawab Hiroto sambil mengeluarkan uang.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel jadul, "Berapa?"

"Seratus deh."

Mata Hinata memicing, "Mana ada pulsa seratus pera—"

"Ribu!" potong Hiroto.

"Astaga," kaget Hinata, "pulsa segitu buat apa?"

"Ya sesuka akulah. Ngapain pakai kaget-kaget segala?"

"Ya kok tumben kontan."

Hiroto manyun. Buru-buru ia minggat dari sana sambil membuka ponsel dan mencari nomor gebetannya. Nada sambung monoton terdengar, beberapa detik telepon darinya diangkat. Baru saja mau bilang halo, ia sudah dicecar oleh suara ngebas dari orang yang mengaku pacar baru gebetannya.

Maka _casanova_ kita baru saja patah jiwanya.

Hati nurani memang tidak pernah bohong; _sekarang mamam tuh pulsa!_

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

Berbalik dari wajah _casanova_ menjadi wajah _cassava, _kucelnya tak terkira. Kantin yang saat itu sedang ramai tak serta merta membuat Hiroto menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Pak aku boleh pesan makan, gak?" tanyanya ke Pak Mario.

Bahkan dengan suara lesu Hiroto, corong telinga Pak Mario masih bisa mendengarnya. Antara memang itu keahlian tersembunyi atau memang ia merasa akan disusahkan saja oleh Hiroto.

Juru masak sekaligus pemilik kantin itu menjawab, "Ya bolehlah, mau pesan apa? Seperti biasa?"

"Tapi aku bayarnya gak pakai uang, boleh?"

Mulai dari sini Pak Mario makin curiga, "Kalau pakai daun ya gak boleh."

"Barter aja, Pak. Pakai pulsa sekitar 90 ribu lebih dikiiit."

Pak Mario ingin sekali mengelus dada, pasalnya bocah ini juga sering ngebon di kantinnya. Biasanya ia selalu membiarkan mahasiswa rantauan untuk ngebon sesekali, biarkan memberi sedikit keringanan bagi beban mereka.

Namun lain untuk Hiroto, bukannya punya uang untuk bayar utang malah dipakai untuk beli pulsa. Mana Hiroto kelewat ember menceritakan tentang gebetannya pula.

Merasa kebaikan hatinya disalahgunakan, lebih baik ia manfaatkan saja eksistensi Hiroto.

"Ya sudah, nanti sore cuci piring, ya."

Hiroto nyengir, wajahnya lebih cerah seperti _cassava_ yang sudah dikupas.

Sore yang dimaksud adalah setelah kantin tutup. Tak hanya cuci perkakas makan, Hiroto juga mencuci wajan, merapikan meja dan kursi, membuang sampah, dan menyortir bumbu dapur untuk besok. Ternyata beres-beres seperti ini cukup membuat pinggang Hiroto seperti mau rontok.

Sementara Pak Mario mengeluarkan dua buah galon dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja lalu pergi lagi ke belakang, Hiroto kebingungan. Batinnya berujar kembali tak tahu adat; _katanya cuci piring doang! Ini ngapain galon kosong malah dikeluarin lagi, woy!_

Seseorang berambut pirang datang dan langsung nongkrong di meja yang ditaruhi galon oleh Pak Mario, lalu ikut memarkirkan gitarnya di meja. Dikenalinya orang itu sebagai petugas pemegang kunci serbabisa, yang biasanya juga mengganti bola lampu yang putus atau memperbaiki kabel mikrofon dosen. Dia biasa dipanggil Bang Red Eye. Buru-buru Hiroto mengambil dua galon itu untuk dikembalikan ke belakang.

Red Eye langsung mencegah Hiroto, "Tidak apa-apa, itu biar di situ saja."

"Biar di situ saja? Galon-galonnya emang kenapa sih?"

Pak Mario datang dengan satu galon lagi, diikuti dua satpam kampus yang tahu-tahu ikut nongkrong. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Hiroto buru-buru pamit, daripada ikut ke pembicaraan _a la _ bapak-bapak yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang pemuda trendi masa kini.

"Maehara, kamu jangan pulang dulu. Sini ikut nyanyi," ajak Pak Mario.

Hiroto bengong sesaat dan hanya memasang tampang bebek.

"Nyanyi apaan, Pak?"

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

Sejauh ini telah didapat gambaran: Ambyar Brothers terdiri atas dua orang satpam, seorang juru masak kantin, seorang petugas serbabisa, beberapa galon kosong, dan sebuah gitar. Hiroto Maehara, mahasiswa bermuka _cassava_ jadi anggota tambahan.

Ada satu lagi insan tak terduga yang berkenalan dengan Ambyar Brothers lewat cara tak terduga pula.

Kadang-kadang pria berambut hitam ini sedikit menyesali diri yang terlalu banyak melakoni pencaharian. Saat itu sudah hampir jam empat sore dan dia sedang mengisi perut dengan semangkuk bakso yang tersisa di kantin—dia beruntung kantinnya belum tutup sehingga organ pencernaannya yang paling krusial itu tak perlu menggelar orkestra sampai jelang malam. Tak mungkin dirinya mangkir dari jadwal mengajar, karena dari situlah sumber penghasilannya yang utama; meski sumber satunya, usaha sampingan berupa kios _print & copy _di depan kampus yang selalu tumpah ruah dengan _Homo sapiens_ di jam makan siang lebih sering disebutnya sebagai pekerjaan utama. Santap siang yang tertunda sampai empat jam hanyalah salah satu rintangan dalam mencapai impiannya:

Menikahi Aguri Yukimura, ahli gizi sekaligus dosen jurusan yang sama di Kunugigaoka.

Demi menabung biaya kawin dan resepsi mewah, dia rela membanting tulang sampai sering kelaparan begini. Seandainya dia bisa dapat uang dengan membanting tulang orang lain secara harfiah, akan dengan senang hati dia lakukan, asal saja tanpa disertai implikasi dimasukkan ke penjara, karena sejatinya dia bukan atlet gulat. Pria itu sudah hidup cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa kadang-kadang dirinya berdelusi.

Orang pernah menanyainya tentang tawaran menjadi bintang iklan dan dia berdalih dirinya pernah jadi asasin ahli sehingga tak mau tampangnya beredar di media massa. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apakah itu artinya menurut si ibu-ibu sosialita yang bertanya: wajah pria itu terbilang lumayan?

Soal pernah jadi _assasin_, hanya Tuhan dan pria itu sendiri yang tahu.

Kalau dari segi ilmunya, orang yang mengalami delusi bisa saja pernah berhalusinasi juga. Dan selagi pria itu berusaha menurunkan asam lambung yang sudah bergejolak sampai bikin pandangannya agak berkunang-kunang, dia merasa berhalusinasi.

Karena bidadari dari surga—salah, maksudnya dari jurusan sebelah—sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

Aguri Yukimura.

Berjalan ke arahnya.

Dengan wajah ceria.

Bunyi sepatu hak tinggi milik Aguri yang menggema di lorong sepi meyakinkannya bahwa ini realita, bukan halusinasi. Pria itu mendadak sadar penampilannya pasti berantakan sehabis mengajar seharian plus memfotokopi modul ratusan lembar. Dengan gerakan terlatih, diusapnya poni sampai rapi dan dibetulkannya kerah kemeja. Dia berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan pengaruh micin dari kuah bakso yang mengganjal kerongkongannya.

Aguri menurunkan pandangannya sedikit dan tiba-tiba tampak makin semringah. Dilambaikannya tangan.

Pria itu sudah siap membalas lambaian wanita idamannya dengan senyum termanis yang pasti membuatnya lolos audisi bintang iklan pasta gigi, tapi ternyata Aguri berjalan melewati mejanya untuk menyambut seseorang yang lain.

"Akari! Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Kakak, sudah kubilang jangan pakai kaos yang itu. Jelek!"

"Gambarnya lucu dan aku suka."

"Huh, lain kali kalau Kakak belanja baju untuk kerja, aku harus ikut!"

Sepasang kakak-adik itu berjalan menjauhi kantin, meninggalkan seorang pria yang berharap semua peristiwa barusan hanya halusinasi. Dia tak yakin apakah Aguri bahkan menyadari dirinya ada di tempat itu atau tidak.

Hancur hati dan merasa terabaikan, pria itu tak jadi melanjutkan makan. Diaduk-aduknya kuah bakso dengan lesu tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya.

Bukan, bukan pengagum rahasia, sayang sekali. Si oknum pengamat adalah Hiroto Maehara, mahasiswa semester satu yang menyaksikan secara _live _adegan bagai opera sabun di televisi barusan karena dia sedang melunasi sauran utang yang ketiga di kantin milik Pak Mario. Saking besarnya empati Hiroto karena merasa senasib seperjuangan soal romansa, dia mendekati sang dosen dengan tangan masih berbusa sabun cuci piring.

"Koro-_sensei_, mau ikut gabung nyanyi dengan kami? Biar nggak galau."

"Nyanyi apaan?"

Hiroto merasa nostalgia dengan pertanyaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

"Nyanyi apaan?" tanya Hiroto dan Koro-_sensei _sama persis pada saat pertama mereka bergabung.

"Ya, nyanyi lagu dong, bujaaang," timpal para dedengkot itu sama persis pula.

Anggap saja mereka itu semacam persekutuan bujangan yang bertemu untuk saling berkeluh kesah, soal romansa—bagaimana cara menggaet cewek yang tidak menotis kode-kode tersirat—soal finansial, dan terkadang bersama mereka menghujat direktorat kampus mereka bekerja. Terutama soal bagaimana Kunugigaoka punya gedung berlantai empat, tetapi pembangunan lift masih jadi wacana abadi; kalau tentang ini, Bang Red Eye yang paling gencar bercerita. Menjadi pemegang kunci serbabisa nyatanya berbanding lurus dengan intensitas naik turun tangga. Gakuhou-_sensei _pernah bercanda dengan aura ungu gelap di sekitarnya yang sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan sebiji candaan bahwa naik turun tangga itu sekalian senam kardio. Masih tidak ditemukan alasan kenapa Asano senior itu terkekeh sendiri dengan candaannya sendiri pula. Seorang Red Eye menarik kesimpulan bahwa mungkin selera humornya masih terlalu jongkok untuk level birokrat elit seperti Gakuhou Asano.

Satu topik sudah dilempar, biasanya yang lain ikut menyahut, lalu berakhir dengan bagaimana seorang Gakuhou Asano bisa dapat istri. Orang seram macam Gakuhou-_sensei _saja bisa dapat cewek, masa mereka yang humoris begini kenalan wanita saja tidak punya. Jahat sekali sih mereka. Topik ini selalu saja menyindir Koro-_sensei, _meskipun di antara para bujang itu hanya Hiroto si bujang junior seorang yang tahu lengkapnya kisah cinta Koro-_sensei._

Pernah Pak Lovro mau menawarkan kenalannya ke Koro-_sensei_ yang katanya sih asal Serbia. Koro-_sensei_ menolak mentah-mentah karena nama belakang kenalan Pak Lovro ada _bitch-_nya, yang dikira Koro-_sensei _secara sepihak adalah julukan wanita nakal. Meskipun menurut pengakuan Koro-_sensei _dirinya adalah mantan bandit, tetapi tak usahlah repot-repot mengenalkan wanita aneh-aneh pada dirinya.

Bersama dengan sajen berupa kopi pahit minus dupa dan bunga kamboja untuk masing-masing anggota dan pembicaraan yang melantur sebagai preambul, biasanya Bang Red Eye mengambil inisiatif untuk memosisikan gitar di tangan. Biasanya pula, mereka akan langsung memilih lagu dari penyanyi yang sama.

Mereka manut saja dengan pilihan lagu tersebut, toh mereka masih dalam lingkupan kisah patah hati senasib sepenanggungan. Pantas saja mereka menamakan diri sebagai Ambyar Brothers.

Tentu saja selain Bang Red Eye, anggota grup ini punya modal untuk main alat musik yang sejatinya alat musik gadungan sebagai penyemarak. Dua orang satpam misalnya, yang pertama adalah Pak Lovro sadar dengan suara fals-nya, ia memilih galon-galon yang sengaja tidak ditukarkan dengan yang baru oleh Pak Mario dijadikan perkusi olehnya. Anggota lainnya adalah Pak Chantha yang bersama dengan Pak Lovro adalah penjaga keamanan, memakai rentengan bilah kunci yang dititipkan kepadanya dijadikan kecrekan. Pak Mario yang suaranya lebih ngebas dari Pak Chantha sebagai penyedia tempat. Hiroto yang pada awalnya hanya dijadikan babu akhirnya dapat posisi vokalis. Kemudian pada akhirnya mereka mendapat Koro-_sensei _sebagai vokalis juga.

Memang benar kata penyanyi pujaan mereka; patah cinta tidak perlu ditangisi, perlunya dijogeti saja.

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu dan mereka berenam, para bujangan dengan rentang usia dari dua puluh sampai empat puluh lima, jadi makin akrab berkat lagu-lagu ampuh Didi Kempot-__sama__.

Tiba-tiba saja (nggak tiba-tiba juga sebetulnya, hanya nggak diceritakan) Hiroto sudah jadi mahasiswa tahun keempat dan harus berjibaku dengan skripsi. Koro-_sensei_ jadi dosen pembimbing utamanya, sedangkan dosen satunya, ah, terlalu mengerikan untuk dibahas. Hanya menyebut namanya saja: Tadaomi Karasuma, membuat Hiroto mulas mendadak memikirkan revisi. Ujian pendadaran masih jauh dari angan, dan Hiroto mulai suntuk. Mana uang saku dari keluarga di kampung halaman makin dijatah, dia tak bisa cari pelarian dengan berburu bidadari kampus sebelah kalau tak mau kehidupan indekosnya melarat. Dia berharap sih bisa seperti Isogai Yuuma yang bekerja _part-time _di sebuah kafe untuk menambah uang saku, tapi orang tua Hiroto bilang jangan cari-cari kegiatan di luar kampus sebelum skripsi selesai.

Suatu hari, ketika sedang berselancar di YouTube mencari-cari video konyol untuk bahan _shitpost_, sebuah ide nemplok di kepala Hiroto.

Mengapa tidak mempopulerkan Ambyar Brothers lewat YouTube?

Suara dan tampang mereka semua 'kan lumayan. Lumayan ambyar, maksudnya. Tapi, kalau mereka percaya diri, rintangan apa pun pasti teratasi, demikian Hiroto optimis di dalam hati. Lagipula itu _kegiatan di dalam kampus, _dia mencari pembenaran diri.

Hiroto kira-kira tahu bagaimana orang bisa dapat duit di YouTube: jumlah pengikut atau _subscriber_ yang besar. Kalau tiap-tiap mereka berenam menyebarkan info ke _peer group_ masing-masing, mereka bisa mendapat jumlah _subscriber _yang cukup untuk menghasilkan uang!

"Wow!" komentar Bang Red Eye yang sedang menyetem gitar di kantin kala Hiroto menyampaikan misinya. "Ide brilian."

"Rekamannya mau di sini?" celetuk Pak Mario dengan suara ngebasnya. "Maehara, kamu harus bantu beres-beres kalau gitu."

Hiroto cengengesan, "Asiyap."

"Apaan tuh asiyap?" tanya Pak Lovro.

"Ah, generasi kolonial mah mana tahu."

"Apa pula itu?" balas Pak Chantha.

Hiroto coba mengalihkan topik, "Coba nanti kita tanya ke Koro-_sensei_. Dia masih ada kelas sampai jam lima."

"Dia tahu apa itu asiyap dan generasi kolonial?" selidik Pak Mario.

"Bukan. Maksudku nanyain tentang YouTube-nyaaaa."

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

Dalam beberapa hari, telah dibuat sebuah daftar:

-Bikin akun di YouTube "Ambyar Brothers". _Person in charge:_ Hiroto Maehara. Cek.

-Rekaman lagu "Sewu Kutho". Cek.

-Rekaman lagu "Stasiun Balapan". Cek.

-Rekaman lagu "Banyu Langit". Cek.

-Rekaman lagu "Suket Teki". Cek.

-Upload ke YouTube. PIC: Hiroto Maehara.

"Pasti pada nggak bisa pakai YouTube!" Hiroto menuduh bapak-bapak yang seenaknya mencantumkan namanya sebagai penanggung jawab perihal pemakaian _platform _musik raksasa satu itu. Dari mana dia bisa dapat kuota bejibun untuk mengunggah video? _Wifi_ kampus-lah jalan terakhir. Tapi senjata terakhir itu sudah dibajak temannya sendiri ….

"'Kan kamu yang generasi milenial. Kami mah apa."

Perkataan Pak Mario yang lugas sekaligus pedas barusan seperti _karma _yang pernah dirasakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu di rimba kampus sebelah. Padahal dia tak bermaksud mengejek dengan istilah 'generasi kolonial' alias mereka yang lahir di zaman penjajahan, padahal para bapak itu tidak setua itu sebenarnya.

Dia hanya bermaksud … yah, menyindir sedikit. Sama saja.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin minta tolong Koro-_sensei_ saja yang _upload_. Kalau nggak salah, kuota _wifi_ untuk dosen tuh _unlimited_." Hiroto langsung buka ponsel dan menelepon sang dosen yang sedang dinas di kiosnya.

"Apa itu _wifi_?" tanya Pak Lovro dengan polosnya.

Hiroto pura-pura tak mendengar karena Koro-_sensei_ sudah menjawab telepon.

"Halo, _Sensei_? Nanti sore tolong _upload _rekaman kita yang kemarin ya? Plisss, kuota _wifi_-ku ludes dipinjam Karma buat _download anime_ beberapa hari ini. Dia traktir aku gelato superenak, jadi aku mana bisa nolak. Eh, apa? _Sensei _minta ditraktir gelato?"

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

Hiroto bilang bapak-bapak itu tak mau tahu perihal internet dan tetek-bengeknya. Sebagai anggota Ambyar Brothers yang usianya _middle,_ alias bukan yang tertua maupun yang termuda, Koro-_sensei_ terpaksa setuju. Padahal Hiroto belum coba bertanya pada _middle _yang satu lagi, Bang Red Eye.

Memang kuota _wifi_-nya tak dibatasi. Memang dia diberi seporsi gelato stroberi.

Tapi ketika dilihatnya lagi video yang akan dilihat warganet dalam beberapa jam ke depan itu, Koro-_sensei_ jadi meragu. Mereka serius mau mengunggah empat rekaman ini? Kamera ponsel Hiroto yang digunakan untuk merekam punya hasil gambar setajam silet tapi hasil suaranya agak pecah. Kantin sebagai panggung ala kadarnya telah disulap sedemikian rapi dan bersih, tapi penampilan mereka sederhana sekali. Menurut pemikiran Koro-_sensei_ sendiri, hanya dirinya yang tampak cling di antara semua bujangan itu.

Karasuma-_sensei _di meja sebelah melirik sekilas tanpa ingin kelihatan terlalu kepo. Apa sih yang bisa bikin Koro-_sensei_ terpekur di depan laptop dengan _headset _terpasang bermenit-menit? Yang diamati merasa, dan digesernya laptop menghindari jangkau pandang rekan sejawat.

"Nurufufufu~"

Koro-_sensei_ terkekeh pelan. Karena semua orang memasrahkan padanya untuk meng-_upload_, jadi terserah dia dong mau memberi deksripsi apa untuk videonya. Atau bisa dikarangnya _pinned comment_ yang menarik.

Melihat rekan dosennya itu cengar-cengir sendiri, Karasuma-_sensei_ buru-buru menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan revisi skripsi. Kejadian itu jauh lebih membangkitkan bulu kuduk ketimbang rumor tentang ruangan kantor tempat mereka berada, yang kabarnya jendelanya bisa bergerak sendiri.

Koro-_sensei_ teringat keluhan pekerja yang sedang membabat rumput teki di lapangan dekat rumahnya, karena rumput-rumput itu gendut-gendut dan tangguh nian akarnya. Pakai cara yang paling purba: dicabut dengan tangan kosong, agak garang sedikit digorok dengan parang, atau yang sedikit canggih dilibas dengan mesin pemotong rumput, mereka masih saja ngotot tumbuh. Kedengarannya seperti persembahan hati Koro-_sensei _untuk Aguri, eh?

Boleh jadi kadar dopamin menjadi kambing hitam kenapa perilaku Koro-_sensei _agak sedikit ganjil diidentifikasi dengan terkekeh-kekeh di haribaan kursi kantornya. Menjadi alasan kenapa Koro-_sensei _membuat sepatah kalimat yang sesungguhnya tidak sinkron antara arti harfiah dan juga konteks di mana kalimat itu berasal. Ada sensasi menggelitik dan sedikit kegembiraan ketika ia mengetik sepenggal lirik dari penyanyi yang sering di-_cover _lagunya oleh Ambyar Brothers di bagian komentar yang diberi pin alias _pinned comment _yang akan nongol di deretan komentar teratas,

_Seperti rumput teki, cintaku padamu tak akan mati ..._

Yah, meskipun lagu yang dijadikan inspirasi Koro_-sensei _adalah lagu patah cinta, urusan kenapa ia malah memberikan penjabaran bebas tentang rumput teki adalah hak prerogatif sang pengunggah konten. Saat harus memilih gambar untuk _thumbnail_, yaitu gambar yang akan dilihat audiens sebelum meng-klik video, disambarnya salah satu swafotonya sendiri yang tengah berpose sendu memandangi hujan (atau rerumputan) dari balik jendela rumah.

"Emang siapa yang aplot? Ya, suka-suka yang aplotlah!" begitu pembelaannya.

Kekehannya menjadi _backing vocal_ pengiring video Ambyar Brothers tayang di dunia maya. Karasuma-_sensei _bahkan repot-repot menengok dan curiga kenapa tetangga beda mejanya itu terdengar seperti tipikal penderita megalomaniak. Ah iya, barangkali memang konsentrasi dopamin di otaknya sedang blingsatan ke sana-kemari mencari jati diri. Toh, orang yang bersangkutan pernah mengaku mantan pembunuh bayaranlah, mengaku tidak pernah mendapat pendidikan formallah. Namun biar, biarlah, biar sebahagianya orang itu meluapkan euforia.

"Nurufufufu~"

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

"Maehara-_kun_, kamu perlu revisi bab tiga. Tinjauan pustakanya juga harus yang dipublikasi dalam lima tahun terakhir."

Hiroto tercengang ketika Koro-_sensei _mengontaknya dan memanggilnya ke kantor pagi-pagi.

"Kok _Sensei _nggak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin?" gerutunya.

_"Sensei_ sibuk aplot YouTube. Baru sempat baca skripsimu tadi malam."

Menyipitkan mata, Hiroto curiga. "Videonya selesai di_-upload_ semua, 'kan? Nggak ada yang rusak, 'kan?"

"Beres, tenang aja. Kamu fokus ke skripsimu dulu. Nanti bubar revisi tiba-tiba _subscriber _kita udah seribu."

"Percaya diri itu bagus, _Sensei_. Tapi kepedean bikin hati ambyar."

"Percayalah pada _Sensei_. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya gelatonya kemarin. Enak."

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, baik Hiroto maupun Koro-_sensei_ tak sempat mampir ke kantin. Hiroto karena dicekoki revisian, sementara Koro-_sensei_ memilih menghabiskan sore di kios fotokopi. Dalam grup medsos Ambyar Brothers (bahkan Pak Lovro pakai medsos!), sang dosen membagikan alamat tautan ke kanal mereka, untuk dibagikan di komunitas masing-masing.

Hiroto langsung mengirimnya ke grup angkatan. Sambutan riuh pada sang _casanova _yang ternyata bisa nyanyi. Orang-orang mengira hanya gombalan Maehara yang kedengaran merdu.

"Jahat yaaa. Begini-begini suaraku lumayan, tahu. Coba lihat lagu yang Suket Teki. Ada bagian lirik yang aku nyanyi sendiri."

Bang Red Eye, sementara itu, punya kelompok pekerja bengkel tempat dia menyambi kerja. Aliran musik Didi Kempot sangat bersahabat di telinga mereka, dan agaknya berkat jaringan luas para pebengkel itu, statistik video mereka melejit naik; begitu yang dilaporkan Koro-_sensei_ setelah dua hari video mereka mengudara.

Untuk Pak Mario, dia membagikannya ke grup medsos keluarganya. Ada salah satu keponakannya berkomentar di grup,

"Jadi itu alasannya galon kosong kantinnya Om nggak pernah dibawa pulang?"

Pak Chantha dan Pak Lovro juga hanya punya grup medsos keluarga. Komentar yang senada dengan Hiroto tempo lalu pun terlontar,

"Lha, Pakdhe Lovro ternyata bisa main YouTube?"

Meskipun sebagian besar komentar di grup medsos bernada positif, satu-dua komentar yang nyelekit tetap ada. Koro-sensei menyemangati para _brothers_,

"Makin tinggi pohon, makin kencang angin. Kita bakal populer, jadi pasti ada yang bakal nyinyir."

Sementara itu, belum ada yang benar-benar mengecek isi video yang di-_upload _Koro-_sensei. _Seminggu pun berlalu dan Hiroto yang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan revisi sesuai permintaan dosen pembimbing utamanya memutuskan rehat sejenak dan membuka medsos serbafoto yang dikuncinya seminggu terakhir agar tak terdistraksi (selain alasan kuota dan pulsa habis), karena dari medsos satu itu dia bisa punya banyak gebetan dari kampus sebelah.

Hiroto kaget karena berandanya ramai. Beberapa tangkapan layar YouTube dan ratusan komentar ... bukan untuk dirinya, tapi karena dia memasang _hashtag_ #AmbyarBrothers di profilnya. Dibacainya satu per satu, keheranan apa yang membuat nama itu tiba-tiba jadi viral.

"Koro-_sensei_ ...!"

Syahdan, tampang Koro-_sensei_ sudah kadung terpajang di mana-mana dan sudah jadi barang milik dunia maya. Sekali diunggah, tersebarlah sudah. Maka tidak ada kuasa yang paling niscaya selain tangan para _netizen_ yang mahabenar. Terutama ketika mereka salah fokus dengan _pinned comment _campur _fangirling-_an mengagumi hasil karya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa pada wajah pria yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Catatan Penulis:

_Ambyar _menurut KBBI adalah bercerai-berai; berpisah-pisah; tidak terkonsentrasi lagi.

* * *

_**[OMAKE]**_

**.**

**.**

**...***...**

**...***...**

**.**

**.**

Dahi mahasiswa farmasi yang baru kelar sidang skripsi minggu lalu itu berkerut dalam. Ada apa lagi nomor kontak yang satu ini mengiriminya pesan? Nomor laknat yang membawa kembali memori pahitnya sebulan lalu tentang prahara naskah skripsi tertukar.

"Apaan sih?" gerutunya.

Si mahasiswa yang sama pula sedang melihat layar gawai malas-malasan. Sebuah alamat tautan … ke YouTube? Karena penasaran, dibukanya tautan.

"Tak tandur pari, jebul tukule … malah suket teki~~~"

"Lho, bukannya ini abang tukang fotokopi yang waktu itu?!"

Adalah seorang mahasiswa si calon _bachelor of pharmacy_ yang masih tidak paham dengan dendangan lagu yang tidak menyentuh sanubarinya, bahkan sama sekali tidak nyantol di kupingnya pula. Maklum, yang bersangkutan memproklamirkan diri sebagai anak indie, penggemar senja yang syahdu, dan pecandu kopi. Tak lupa pula hobi menyetel lagu dari pegiat seni yang liriknya bebas dan tak mengikuti tren pasar.

Dikomentarinya video itu seraya menggerutu pelan, "Maehara, aku gak paham ini lagu apaan."


End file.
